1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair assembly and, more particularly, frame assembly that comprises a chassis, a backrest frame pivotally adjustably mounted on the chassis and a pneumatic foot rod attached under the chassis so that the chair assembly performs multiple adjustable functions.
2. Description of Related Art
In designing to meet human needs, a chair has an operational structure with multiple functions to meet a user's expectation for comfort. Therefore, the conventional chair usually provides the functions such as the seat elevating, the backrest inclining, and the seat moving forward or backward to make the chair in use adjustable corresponding to human engineering.
However, when the conventional chair is designed, various adjustment devices are respectively attached to a chassis. Because each adjustment device is an independent component and occupies a certain space but the chassis is limited in space, the chassis has a huge size and a heavy weight. Moreover, the user has to indirectly drive the adjustment devices by multiple controlling rods. The controlling rods for the various adjustment functions extend out of the chassis so as to cause troublesome protection issues during transportation and to cause an unpleasant appearance.